inquiries
by mzel
Summary: Gilbert benar-benar suka bertanya. —PruHun.


**inquiries.**

**axis powers: hetalia **milik **hidekaz himaruya**.  
**foto sampul** ditemukan di **pinterest**, copyright kepada **pemilik**.  
**ide cerita** murni milik **mzel**, tidak ada kesengajaan yang digunakan; pun tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Dulu, dulu sekali, Gilbert pernah mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang sering didengar ketika ia menelusuri jalanan ibukota.

_Bisakah sepasang wanita dan pria bersahabat?_

Kala itu, dia tidak memberi sedikitpun komentar yang berarti dan hanya melontarkan tawa renyah milik bocah. Boleh jadi Gilbert belum mengerti, atau tidak ingin mengerti. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang personifikasi sudah cukup membuatnya letih. Tak perlu kiranya masalah manusiawi yang kurang penting macam itu mengganggu kehidupan.

Ketika sedikit demi sedikit umurnya bertambah, Gilbert mulai mempertanyakan kebenaran frasa yang dulu sempat menghampirinya. Pertanyaan itu tidak bisa lepas dari benak, menghantuinya setiap saat—bahkan di saat peperangan terpantul jelas di iris rubinya. Gilbert tak habis pikir. Maka, diajaknya seorang Hongaria untuk membuktikan. Gilbert adalah seseorang yang tegas, dia tidak perlu banyak basa-basi untuk mengutarakan kemauannya.

Namanya Erzsébet, dan dia cantik sekali.

Bak anak-anak yang baru mencecap cipratan rasa remaja, Gilbert menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya dengan Erzsébet. Entah itu berburu kijang, bermain air di bibir danau, atau bahkan hanya sekadar mengoceh tentang betapa hebatnya negara mereka masing-masing. Ah, sungguh serasa dunia milik berdua. Teguran dari pimpinannya tentang betapa sering Gilbert meninggalkan ruangan hanya untuk si manis itu tidak pernah digubris. Rasa nyaman ketika berada di sisi Erzsébet tidak dapat dielak. Adu mulut yang sering terjadi tidak pernah jadi masalah. Tawa dan cengiran dari keduanya lebih mendominasi, Gilbert suka itu. Bunga indah yang terselip di atas telinga kiri gadis itu selalu berhasil membuatnya puas; adalah fakta bahwa dialah yang meletakkannya di sana.

Gilbertlah yang melihat Erzsébet tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis berwajah cantik dan bersifat matang. Setiap inci dari perubahan tinggi Erzsébet; Gilbert tahu. Setiap sentimeter dari bertambah panjangnya helai cokelat Erzsébet; Gilbert tahu. Setiap titik yang menambah jernih iris Erzsébet; Gilbert tahu. Gilbert tahu semuanya. Dan dia hanya bisa berharap pada Erzsébet untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Bahkan ketika adik kecilnya berada dalam gendongan dan cukup menghalangi pandang serta keleluasaannya sekalipun, Gilbert tetap tahu apa yang berbeda dari Erzsébet setiap harinya. Mau itu hiasan bunga baru, gaun baru, sepatu baru, poni yang dirapikan—Gilbert tidak peduli, Erzsébet tetap cantik. Selalu cantik. Perempuan belia itu tetap selalu menjadi Erzsébet yang dia kenal; seorang gadis pemberani dan tak pantang mundur yang memiliki _emerald_ terindah seujung dunia. Selalu sesosok cantik yang tangguhnya tidak perlu diragu. Gilbert yakin akan itu.

Gilbert tidak tahu bagaimana dan apa cinta itu. Selama dia nyaman bersama Erzsébet, maka dia nyaman. Mau dikata apa, Gilbert tidak akan menoleh untuk mengkonfirmasi bahwa itu cinta. Gilbert dan Erzsébet adalah Gilbert dan Erzsébet. Tidak ada definisi lain.

Namun demikian, ada banyak hal yang Gilbert kurang suka dari bertumbuh dewasa. Berhentinya kegiatan pribadi dengan Erzsébet benar-benar membuat hidupnya monoton. Semua kembali seperti semula, tidak ada lagi waktu dimana dia dan si cantik menghabiskan waktu di tengah hutan untuk memburu binatang. Makin kemari, jarak transparan antara dia dan Erzsébet makin jelas. Eksistensinya mulai menipis di mata si cantik, mungkin gadis itu menganggap Gilbert tidak sesuai dengan _kriteria_nya.

Bukannya Gilbert kurang puas dan menuntut lebih pada Tuhan, sekarang. Tapi sungguh, dia lelah memandangi Erzsébet dari jauh—ketika gadis itu menggenggam jemari halus seorang pianis yang ia kenal betul; sementara semua yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memandangi si cantik dari jauh, dengan sebatang rokok terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Erzsébet tidak suka rokok. Mungkin dia menjauhi Gilbert karena itu.

Gilbert suka berpikiran positif.

Gilbert tidak merasa bahwa dia adalah tipikal seseorang yang selalu ingin tahu, dia mungkin cenderung masa bodoh dengan semuanya. Namun ada pertanyaan lain yang terus meloncati berbagai sisi kepalanya, sampai-sampai hanya pening yang bisa ditemui tiap hari.

_Bisakah sepasang sahabat naik tingkat menuju romansa?  
Dan, sejak kapan pula Gilbert dan Erzsébet menjadi retorika?_

Asap kelabu berhembus, menyatu dengan udara segar. Si cantik sudah jauh, dia pasti akan pulang larut. Gilbert hanya bisa termangu. Dia juga ingin menggandeng jemari lentik itu.

**end.**


End file.
